Episode 04: Encounter
“What are you saying? He’s alone out there fighting for us! And he’s the one who brought me all the way here…” –Kon to the villagers Encounter is the 4th episode of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock (anime) and Chapter 8-10 of Saiyuki ReloaSaiyuki Reload (manga). Synopsis Just how far was the Sanzo party swept by the river? Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo encounter Zakuro, a youkai, and become trapped in his illusory world. What awaits Goku, separated from the rest of the group? Plot The band of youkai found the humans hideout. The villager runs while Goku protects them. Since the youkai were having a hard time to defeat Goku, they asked for more youkai. So Goku requested Kon to take all the villagers into the cave as far as he can. To protect the villagers from the youkai, Goku blocks off the entrance cave by rocks and continue fighting alone. In Sanzo’s situation with Hakkai and Gojyo were under Zakuro’s illusion. Sanzo gets his gun, but his gun was melted by Zakuro’s illusion. Another illusion was made with snakes all over Sanzo party’s body. Sanzo realizes that it’s a physical damage in the illusory world leads to psychological damage. In other words, the body’s death means the spirit’s death or hypnosis. Hakkai tells that they mustn’t listen to what Zakuro will say. While the Sanzo party is being played by Zakuro, Dokugakuji asked if what’s going on. Yaone answered that it’s Zakuro’s ability to induce illusions with words. Through hypnotic suggestion, he is able to control brains and inflict psychological damage. When the brain receives his words, it creates illusions. Dokugakuji approaches Zakuro to stop since it’s not their task to wipe the Sanzo party and was supposed for Kougaiji. Besides, their first goal is to get the Maten Scripture, but Zakuro refuses and frankly answered to Dokugakuji; “That’s why you can’t even protect your own master, right? You good-for-nothing.” ''–Zakuro Also Zakuro remembers that he heard that Gojyo is Dokugakuji’s younger brother. So Zakuro started to pick on Gojyo that his right arm is burning in order to piss Dokugakuji. Gojyo screams seeing a fire on his hand. Meanwhile Goku who seems to be tired was still battling with the band of youkai. Goku who is in the cliff has nowhere to go smiles and fell on his own. The youkai thought that he’s gone, but Goku who is holding on the branch jumps up and uses is Nyoi-bou in order to destroy the cliff as well for the youkais to fall. After that, Goku went up saying that he needs to dig up the cave as well he asked how far that Sanzo and the guys get washed down. The hungry Goku sat down a little when he encounters Kougaiji. Back to Sanzo and others, Gojyo was still panicking with the fire on his arm. Hakkai tries to tell Gojyo that it’s only an illusion that he mustn’t listen to Zakuro’s words. While hearing Zakuro’s words, Gojyo feels the pain of the fire. Yaone tries to tell that it’s an illusion, but it’s no use since they cannot be heard. Zakuro asked Gojyo if he’s not going to attack him with his staff, then Gojyo summons his staff and attacks while doesn’t know what he was aiming until he saw that he killed Sanzo and Hakkai which was only another illusion by Zakuro. Gojyo was almost gone crazy when he almost believe that he killed his friends. Hakkai tries to tell Gojyo that it’s absurd, but he can’t hear Hakkai’s words, then Dokugakuji who can’t resist seeing his brother like that punches him in order for him to lose consciousness. Gojyo disappeared in the illusory world after losing his consciousness. Hakkai realizes that they can able to escape in the illusory world if they will be unconscious. Zakuro who had finally showed up, tells them that there’s nowhere to run anymore. Then Zakuro summons another illusion that Hakkai and Sanzo are under the water and will sink deeper. Hakkai said that there’s no water, but an illusion. Hakkai runs out of air since he’s under water until he disappeared. Sanzo, who remained almost drowned until in the darkness, he saw the gaze of his master who found him in the river when he was a baby. Sanzo seeing the hands of his master gave him strength until he escapes in the water illusion. “Kouryuu the river orphan, huh?” ''–Sanzo said Zakuro was surprised when Sanzo was able to escape. Sanzo gets his gun says that what he saw was a light. Sanzo didn’t listen anymore to Zakuro’s words and shoots him until he went back to reality while Zakuro fell down the river. Gojyo thanked his brother for the big help. In the end, Kon was digging the cave when some villagers decided to help him already. When a hole was made, Kon peeps outside seeing the injure Goku tumbles down in front of Kougaiji. Gallery Goku Fights.JPG|Goku's protecting the villagers Trap in the illusory.JPG|Sanzo party under Zakuro's illusion Zakuro and Doku.JPG|Zakuro's starting to pick on Dokugakuji's younger brother Gojyo Gojyo's hand on fire.JPG|Gojyo on fire Sanzo's drowning in the illusory world.JPG|Sanzo almost drowning Sanzo's master.JPG|Sanzo seeing the gaze of his master Sanzo escaped in the water illusion.JPG|Sanzo escaped in the water illusion Back to Reality.JPG|Sanzo party back to reality Digging.JPG|Kon's digging the cave Goku defeated.JPG|Kon saw Goku being defeated by Kougaiji Category:Reload Gunlock Episodes